poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Abu
Abu is the monkey friend of Aladdin and Winnie the Pooh. Trivia *Abu first met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu will team up with Pooh and his pals again in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, and ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves''. *Abu met Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Abu met Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Abu will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover along with Aladdin, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy in Winnie the Pooh meets The King and I. *Abu will join Pooh and his friends with Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, and Genie in ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4''. *Abu will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *Abu met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Abu met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Abu met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Abu will meet Barney the Dinosaur in Barney meets Aladdin. Category:Animal characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Monkeys Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:JUNGLE animals Abu Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Horses Category:Cars Category:Elephants Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Pets Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Toys Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure Team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Aladdin characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:Animal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Adventurers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Greedy characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Male Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Equines Category:Riders Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies